


soft.

by notzomi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit fat shaming, birthday fic for lino, but more fluff uwu, it's very soft, slightly chubby Minho uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Minho gains weight during his break which he doesn't notice until one day.





	soft.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
i'm one day late but i explained on twitter why :')  
i had this idea for weeks and it sounded better in my head but anywaYS  
this isn't proofread yet
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this~

Stray Kids was currently on a small hiatus to take a break from the stressful promotions of the last months. Barely anyone stayed at the dorm, most of them took the chance and drove home, even Chan and Felix and everyone was unbelievably happy for them. Just like them, Minho went home and spent some weeks there. As much he loved the other members, he was glad to be home at his parent’s house. He loved spending time with his family and cats, as well as he loved his mom’s food. Because they weren’t doing any promotions at the moment and Minho didn’t had to follow a diet, he carelessly enjoyed the food at his home. 

Minho didn’t notice that he had gained any weight after visiting his home. He returned to their dorm with no one being there. He knew that Jisung would return today in the evening which excited Minho a lot because he had missed his boyfriend. 

After he had unpacked his stuff, Minho decided to go to the café nearby to buy Jisung his favorite drink since the other would arrive in half an hour. So he changed his sweatpants to skinny jeans but they felt a little tight today, so Minho rethought his choice and put the sweatpants back on, since they were more comfy. 

He made his way to the café and ordered the drinks for Jisung and himself. Minho really hoped that Jisung would be happy about his little surprise. He really missed Jisung’s cute face. Facetime had never been enough. While Minho waited for the drinks to be done, he noticed how two girls were whispering.

“Isn’t that Lee Know from Stray Kids?”

“I’m not sure, he kinda looks different. I think he got fat, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, he looks like pig…”

They continued to talk but Minho couldn’t hear them anymore. Their words felt like a slap on his face. He pressed his lips together, took the drinks and quickly walked out of the café. His thoughts were running wild. Did he really gain weight? Was he really fat? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the words of the girls had hurt him, deeply. Of course, there were always mean comments coming from haters but Minho had never encountered them in real life. 

He rushed to the dorm, slammed the door behind him, put the drinks in the kitchen and walked to his room, to look at himself in the mirror. Minho looked at the reflection and was shocked at what it was showing him. The girls had been right, he had gained weight. His cheeks looked a little fuller than before. When Minho lifted his shirt his stomach wasn’t flat anymore, it had a little chub on it, and his thighs became even wider than before. He knew that his fans really admired his thighs but now they had become even bigger. Would his fans even like that? Minho felt like crying. 

How would Jisung react? This question made Minho’s heart drop. If the girls had noticed it, then Jisung would do as well. Minho really didn’t know how Jisung would take this. 

Just then Minho heard how the main door clicked which meant that Jisung had come home. His sweet voice filled the air. “Minho?”

Minho was nervous to meet Jisung now, afraid of his reaction, but he had missed him so much that he just walked quickly to the entrance room and pulled the younger one into a bone crushing hug. Jisung chuckled quietly at Minho’s action. He pressed his nose into Jisung’s crook of his neck. He smelled like home, Jisung _was_ his home. 

When they separated, they pecked each other’s lips. 

“Hey,” Minho whispered and Jisung gave him a sweet smile.

“Hey.” Gently Jisung caressed Minho’s cheek which made the anxiety from earlier come back. He must’ve noticed that his cheeks were chubbier, right? 

Minho pushed the thought away. “I have something for you.”

“More smooches?” Jisung giggled and puckered his lips to receive kisses. Minho put his hand on his lips which made Jisung whine. 

“No, something else. You’ll get more smooches later,” Minho said, took Jisung’s hand and guided him to the kitchen where the drinks were standing. 

Jisung beamed at him. “Oh my god, I love you. I actually was craving this right now.” 

This made Minho’s heart swell with affection and he gently touched the back of Jisung’s head with his hand while the younger one was drinking. His hair was so soft. 

“Don’t you want to drink as well?” Jisung asked curiously and Minho stopped brushing through Jisung’s hair. When he looked at the whipped cream on top of his drink, it made him feel like throwing up. The words from the girls were coming back and stole all of his appetite. 

“I’ll drink it later,” Minho reassured him and added a smile afterwards, before he put the drink inside the fridge. Jisung just hummed and continued to drink.

They later decided to watch a movie on Jisung’s bed and go to sleep afterwards. It was a cheesy romcom and it made them laugh here and there but overall they were very sleepy. Jisung’s head had been resting on Minho’s chest and a blanket was covering them. It was really warm and cozy.   
After the movie had ended, Jisung got up and took off his pants and changed into an oversized shirt, just like he always did when he went to sleep. Minho usually slept in underwear only but he didn’t want Jisung to see him like_ this_. 

Jisung crawled back on his bed and looked confusedly at Minho. “Don’t you want to take your clothes off?”

“I’m cold,” Minho simply said and turned on his side, to face the wall. 

“Oh, then I’m gonna warm you up,” Jisung said and spooned Minho from behind. He slung his arm around Minho’s waist and pulled him closer. He gently covered Minho’s neck with kisses.

Minho sighed happily and caressed the back of Jisung’s hand on his waist with his thumb. Jisung gently rubbed Minho’s stomach through his shirt which made Minho feel all warm and fuzzy. He really liked it when Jisung touched his stomach. Usually he would do it on his naked skin but that would be too much for Minho right now because then Jisung would notice his weight gain for sure.

Slowly but surely, Minho was getting tired. Jisung’s touch was so comforting. 

But then Jisung’s hand started to wander underneath Minho’s shirt and as soon as his fingertips brushed Minho’s skin, Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist and held him back.

“Minho, what’s going on?” Jisung confusedly asked and turned on the light. He gently touched Minho’s face. “First the thing with your drink, then you sleep in your clothes even though you once told me how much you hate doing that, and now you don’t want me to touch your stomach. You love when I fondle your stomach.”

Minho’s lips quivered. “Why aren’t you saying something about my weight?”

This completely caught Jisung off guard. “What are you talking about?”

“I gained so much weight and now I look like a pig,” Minho mumbled and he really felt like crying. He usually was never insecure when it came to his looks but the words of the girls had hurt him deeply.

Jisung visible grasped for air. He then took Minho’s face into his both hands. “What are you saying? Who told you this bullshit?”

“Two girls in a café said that…” Minho couldn’t look into Jisung’s eyes.

“Minho, don’t listen to their words. It’s not the truth.”

“It is the truth. I looked into the mirror and barely recognized myself.”

“Minho, look at me.” Minho did so and looked into Jisung’s sad eyes. “Don’t say something like this ever again. You’re beautiful, no matter what. And now, let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Jisung then got up and sat down between Minho’s legs. He took off Minho’s pants even though the other started protesting halfheartedly. He then put his hands on the back of Minho’s knees and started to kiss the insides of his thighs. 

“Mh, Minho your thighs are so pretty. We both know how much our fans love them but I love them even more,” Jisung said in between kisses he was peppering all over his thighs. It tingled but felt really nice. Jisung’s words made Minho blush. With loving eyes Jisung looked at Minho while he caressed his thighs with his hands. He massaged his thighs and pressed a kiss on the skin here and there. “Yeah, you gained a little bit weight but that’s not a bad thing. You’re still hot as fuck. Look at your thighs, damn.”

Minho giggled quietly, he didn’t know why he was suddenly so shy. Jisung’s words and kisses made Minho’s heart melt.

Then Jisung pulled up Minho’s shirt and nuzzled against his stomach. “Jisung, that tickles!” Minho started laughing and squirmed under Jisung’s touch. Jisung stopped rubbing his nose against Minho and rested his head on his stomach instead.

“Hyung, you’re so soft. I love it.”

“Jisung, I’m not a pillow,” Minho commented but he didn’t have the heart to push Jisung away. He looked really cute laying on top of him. 

“I know, you’re better than a pillow. You’re soft, warm and give me smooches,” Jisung gushed and began kissing Minho’s belly. Minho put his hand on Jisung’s head and brushed through his hair. Smiling he looked at Jisung who wouldn’t stop pressing kisses on his skin. 

“Then let me give you your smooches,” Minho said and softly tugged on Jisung’s hair. Jisung let off Minho’s belly and wandered with his lips to Minho’s mouth. He left kisses on Minho’s chest, collarbone and neck, before he connected their lips. Jisung made a happy noise when Minho began to caress his back with both his hands. Jisung’s weight on top of him felt very nice. 

When they stopped kissing, Minho rubbed their noses slightly together and laughed quietly. 

“Are you feeling better?” Jisung quietly asked and Minho nodded. “Never listen to this kind of words, please. Yes, you gained weight but weight gain is not a bad thing. It doesn’t make you look like a pig. You’re still beautiful and nothing can change that, remember that.”

Minho cheeks were red because Jisung’s words made him flustered. But Jisung’s words also touched him and were those tears building up in his eyes? “Okay and now stop that cheesy stuff.” 

“But I like cheese,” Jisung deadpanned which earned him a slap on his upper arm from Minho. He then turned off the light again and spooned Minho just like before, only this time Minho had his clothes off. Lovingly Jisung began fondling Minho’s stomach and it made Minho sigh happily. 

Minho felt so secured and loved. Jisung _really_ was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if i like how this turned out lmao
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/no_tzomi?s=09)


End file.
